No Turning back
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: After missing another date to save someone, Amy realizes she fed up and tired of having her feelings hurt by Sonic. Not only does he start missing dates, but he breaks his promises to. Soon Amy asks Sonic where his heart is...but will she like his answer?
1. Missed date

**No Turning Back**

**By: RaeRaethehedgehog**

_This is my fifth fan fic._

_This is a dedication to my best friend on fan fiction Destinies. She is a great friend and deserves this. Hopefully she doesn't change her name too much or you won't know who this is for._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related. Sega and Sonic Team does._

_I do own Crystal though even though she's not worth anything :(_

_So review!!_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Where is he?" The little pink hedgehog shifted her legs in her chair as she waited for her date, who was nearly an hour late.

"Are you gonna order?"

Amy looked up and noticed her waiter was back for the third time. "I told you I was waiting for my date."

"Well you better give up honey because he ain't coming," The blonde said rudely.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave if you don't order anything."

Amy growled and felt her temper rising. "Maybe you should ask for some manners first, then maybe I'll consider moving my ass," Amy said angrily. She didn't normally cuss but she wasn't gonna let some broad at a coffee shop tell her what to do.

"Hmph." The blonde turned and went to another table.

"_He's not coming…"_

Amy got up out her seat and started to make her way out the coffee shop but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Sonic walking with a light blue hedgehog with white crystalline eyes and long quills and she was wearing a white strapless dress that stopped above her knees with white flip-flops.

Amy felt like she had been punched in the stomach as she saw Sonic give the girl his trademark cocky smile and thumbs up before coming into the coffee shop.

"Hey, Amy. Sorry I missed our date. I had to stop Eggman again from one of his crazy schemes. And ended up saving her from Eggman along the way.

Amy blinked her eyes a couple times as she stared at Crystal.

"Hi, I'm Crystal," She said innocently and gave a beautiful smile.

"I'm Amy," Amy said quickly before turning her gaze back to Sonic again.

Sonic looked nervously at Amy as he realized she still was angry.

"This doesn't surprise me. No offense, Crystal, but I knew _something _or _someone_ was gonna stop you from coming. Even if it was yourself. Excuse me." Amy brushed past Sonic and walked quickly out the coffee shop.

"Amy! Sorry, Crystal, but I gotta go. See ya." Sonic turned and ran out the coffee shop after Amy.

"Amy, huh? Let's just see how long you last now that I'm here," Crystal muttered under her breath before pushing the blonde waiter out of the way and exiting the coffee shop.

"Stupid hedgehogs," She muttered under her breath before getting back to work.


	2. First offense

_Hey sorry for not updating...lets just say I got grounded. Well the chapters for now are short cuz I have to kick off the story and all of that good stuff. I'm trying to make em longer but since I can't I'm gonna update whenever I can. Probbably twice in one day at least one time. So here it is._

* * *

Sonic pushed open the door to the coffee shop and looked both directions, but saw no sign of Amy.

"_I should've paid attention to which way she went. I'll just go wait for her at her house."_

With that the blue blur sped off in the direction of Amy Rose's house.

***

"W-What a jerk!" Amy ran as fast as she could, stealing a glance back every second, away from the coffee shop and most of all: Sonic The Hedgehog.

Amy felt her legs start to give out and she wasn't even half way home but she refused to stop running.

"_How could he do that to me?"_

The anger Amy was feeling fueled her to run even faster and forget about being tired. Finally she turned up her walkway to her house and looked both ways for Sonic, who fortunately wasn't there.

"Amy?"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and looked up to see Sonic staring down at her from her front porch. She quickly wiped away a stray tear from her tear-streaked face and turned her head the other way.

"Amy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to miss our date, but I never break a promise and we can go on another one-"

"Just stop! If you didn't wanna go on a date with me all you had to do was say so instead of standing me up every single time. What am I doing wrong? Actually liking you and just wanting to be close to you?"

Sonic hopped off the porch, in front of Amy, and put his hands on her shoulders. "No, No Amy it's not that. Look at me."

Sonic cocked his head to the side and bent his knees to level his face with Amy's. Another tear slipped from Amy's beautiful jade eyes just in time for Sonic to catch it and wipe it away with his gloved fingers.

"Amy, don't cry please. I like you…a lot and I don't like seeing you cry. So just smile."

"You do?"

Sonic looked down to the ground and started to play with his shoe, "Well I, uh, yeah."

When he looked back Amy was staring at him those beautiful eyes and he couldn't help but stare back and blush.

A minute later, after realizing he was blushing, he broke his gaze away from Amy and turned away, "Listen. How about we go out on a date tomorrow…for real. We can go for a walk at the park and talk for a while and afterwards sit at the lake and watch the sunset like you've been wanting to."

Amy squeaked and hugged Sonic from behind softly. Seconds later Sonic pulled away and faced Amy.

"So I'll pick you up at 4?"

"Yeah. Sounds good," Amy said coolly.

"Well, uh, yeah, I should get going. See ya." Sonic stopped scratching his head and stretched, seconds later he was gone.

Amy stood outside, still blushing from her encounter with Sonic, just smiling. Finally she turned and went inside feeling as happy as ever.


	3. Three's a crowd

_Yeah I stayed up all night doing this. I mean it's not super long and all but the next chapter will be. I have a headache and it's 5:40...I need to lay down. But I did this for my bestie Destinies because she did it for me. This is for you :)_

* * *

Amy opened her eyes and rolled to her side to look at her alarm clock.

"_Ugh. It's three in the morning and I still haven't gotten to sleep. I guess I'm too excited and I don't know why. He's not gonna come…"_

Amy rolled onto her back and looked up at her pink ceiling and sighed. "What am I doing?" Amy continued to roll back and forth til she got comfortable and started to play with her hair.

"If only Sonic were here and our date was now. Maybe if I think about Sonic I'll be able to sleep."

_Three hours later…_

"My god, that didn't help at all. I've tried everything. I've sung to myself, I've drunk warm milk, I've even taken a second shower! Now it's bright outside and I'm never gonna get to sleep and ugh…," Amy mumbled tiredly.

She rolled on her right side, to turn away from the window, and finally her eyes started to droop shut causing her to fall asleep.

***

_Brrinng! Brrinng! _

"He-hello," Amy groaned into the phone tiredly.

"Hi, Amy," Cream said happily from the other end of the line.

"Uh, Cream I was kinda-"

"Me and Cheese are going to the park in an hour to swing. Wanna come?"

"Huh no I can't…Wait, park? What time is it?"

"It's 2:30."

"Wait WHAT! I've never even slept past twelve! Sorry Cream I can't make it. Gotta go. Bye." Amy slammed the phone down and hopped out of bed.

"How did this happen? I-I gotta take a shower." The little pink hedgehog started to run to her closet, but tripped face first over a pair of pink short shorts, and hit her closet door.

"Ouch! Ugh! Ow! Mhmm," Amy rubbed her sore head and quickly got up and pulled out the yellow tank top and white pair of jean shorts she was gonna wear, along with some other personal things, and ran to the shower.

Amy tried to hurry up her shower time, but had to wash her hair, and when she got out is was 3:15 and she still had to eat AND do her hair.

"Oh shoot," Amy said looking at the alarm clock and quickly threw her towel and clothes down on the floor and ran out of the room.

"Now what am I gonna eat?" Amy shuffled through her pantry and pulled out some pop tarts and hopped on the counter. She would never sit on her counter, but she was in a hurry and didn't feel like sitting at the table. Amy munched down her pop tart as fast as she could and ran upstairs to finish getting dressed.

"What kind of shoes should I wear? Lets see we're going to the park and might be running around so…tennis shoes? Not cute enough. Heels? Too fancy. I guess tennis shoes it is. Now which ones?" Amy scanned the bottom of her closet til she got to her yellow and white converse and pulled em' out and slid them on.

"Ok…now hair. A headband? A ponytail? A hat? Nah. I think I'll stick with a headband." Amy pulled a yellow headband off her vanity and slid it on.

"Just great…my hair is still wet and stringy," Amy whined. She fingered through her hair to make it more manageable, but gave in after starting, and went downstairs.

"_4:10...late as always."_

Disappointed and frustrated, Amy plopped on her couch lazily and waited for Sonic. She yawned and the next thing she knew, she was sleep.

_***_

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mmm…Wha?" Amy sat up and looked at the clock and realized it was five.

"Coming," Amy growled and slowly went to the door and flung it open.

"She doesn't look too happy."

"Hiya, Ames," Sonic said happily.

"Some nerve you have! You're an hour late so you know what? FORGET IT!" Amy tried to slam her door shut but Sonic's foot caught it.

"No, No, Amy wait I can explain-"

"Well! Lets hear it," Amy said angrily and walked back in to her house.

"You see, Crystal here got in a jam, so you know…I had to help her out. Because…Eggman…you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand perfectly. I just don't care. No offense Crystal."

Sonic pulled Crystal into Amy's house and followed Amy to the couch and sat down.

"We can still go on our date though," Sonic suggested.

"You forgot something. You have a visitor and that would be rude," Amy said sarcastically and eyed Crystal.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll leave," Crystal said innocently and got up but Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into the seat next to him.

"No. We can all go. C'mon." Sonic got up and pulled Crystal up with him then reached to the far end of the couch and pulled Amy up.

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"Your so funny, Amy." Sonic linked arms with Crystal and offered his other arm to Amy. "Room for one more," he said cockily.

"I'll pass," Amy muttered and pushed past Sonic and walked out the door.

"_Who does he think he is!? Just wait til we're alone…"_

"Wait don't you have to lock your door?"

"Why, thanks, _Crystal_," Amy said angrily through gritted teeth and locked her door then pushed past Sonic again and walked ahead.

"Hey, Amy! Did you do something different to your hair? It looks wet," Sonic asked.

"_It is_ wet," Amy growled.

"Oh…I, uh, it looks nice."

"Whatever."

"_This is gonna be a long day…"_


	4. True Colors

_Sorry for the wait. I was waiting for some much needed help. Thanks to Lord Kelvin for the much needed help. Thanks to him I can make this dedication better for my best friend. :) here it is. Review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

"We're here," The blue hedgehog said happily lifting his hands over his head. But anyone could clearly see through the front Sonic was putting up and by how much he was sweating nervously. Both girls just shrugged and walk by Sonic into the park entrance.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Ah, I don't know," Crystal replied quickly. She obviously wasn't paying attention because she yawned and started flipping her long quills.

"Well, thanks to you I haven't ate all day so I'm gonna go get some ice-cream," Amy said rudely and stomped off.

"G-good idea, Amy. Wait up." Sonic pulled Crystal, by the arm, over to the ice-cream stand behind Amy.

"Can I get a large vanilla cone, please?"

"Make that three," Sonic said quickly, which earned him a quick glare from Amy.

"Coming right up," the ice-cream vendor said.

Seconds later everyone was handed their cones along with a couple napkins. The three made there way to a lone park bench, big enough for the three of them, and sat down.

_Slurrrp!_

"Pig," Amy muttered under her breath and continued licking her rather large ice-cream cone.

"So, what do you girls wanna talk about?"

"I've got an idea, lets talk about love," Crystal said happily.

"Sure," Amy replied quickly.

"I didn't mean that…I meant-"

"Too late to back out now, Sonic. You asked and I answered."

"So…first off! Are you two in love and dating?"

Amy coughed on her ice-cream and Sonic choked before spitting his ice-cream out on the sidewalk.

"She wishes," Sonic laughed.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Amy mumbled and an embarrassed blush appeared on her cheeks from Sonic's rude cackle.

"What about you, Crystal? Got a boyfriend?"

"Psh! I bet your dying to know, Sonic." Amy mumbled under her breath. Luckily he didn't hear.

"Well…no-" Crystal said shyly.

"Wait how old are you?" Amy interrupted.

"Oh, well, I'm 18."

"_Damn. She is in Sonic's age range which makes them perfect for each other. It sucks being 15!"_

"Oh," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"Cool me too," Sonic said cockily.

There was an awkward silence between the three, as cars passed by with their horns honking loudly and bass-bumping music, while the three stared somewhere off in their surroundings.

"So what is your guys' perspective of a great kiss?" Crystal asked shyly. Her cheeks were tinted with a rosy red and she turned her face away from Sonic and Amy. Sonic seemed unfazed by the question and gave an obnoxious snort. Amy put her finger to her chin and looked to the sky.

"Well, Sonic you first," Amy suggested.

"Hmm… well I never really thought about it. But I guess I have to really like the girl and maybe after a date. We'd probably a run to a nice place, after I would take her home, give her a quick kiss, and I'm off." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and scuffed his red and white sneakers against the sidewalk.

"Yeah, very romantic," Amy said sarcastically.

"No. I think that's very sweet." Crystal blushed and placed her hand on Sonic's, who didn't seem to notice. Amy screamed mentally and wanted to rip Crystals arm out of it's socket.

"Well…what about you _Crystal_," Amy mumbled through her tightly gritted teeth.

"Well me and the guy would be sitting by a lake watching the sunset. Then we look into each others eyes and start to move in…and well you know. Your turn, Amy." Crystal sighed like she was in la la land and looked at Sonic, who still wasn't paying attention and gave a big yawn.

"Yeah. Your turn Ames."

"Well I guess it would be after a date. Me and him would leave the restaurant and start to walk home but right before we make it, it starts to rain and soaks us completely. We take shelter under my porch then we look into each others eyes and laugh. Then he puts his hand under my chin and…we kiss." Amy started blushing madly and had to turn away because Sonic and Crystal were staring at her.

"Hey guys how about we go sit by the lake. The sun is setting," Sonic suggested.

The girls agreed and they went to sit by the edge of the lake. They sat there in silence, just listening to the waves' gentle churn.

"Yeah this is boring… lets play tag."

"How old are you, Sonic?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"I'm 18, thank-you." Sonic shot back.

"Tag sounds like a great idea. Tag!" Crystal slapped Sonic across the shoulder and took off running. Sonic quickly got up and took off after Crystal at a slow pace.

"_He likes her…"_

Amy sighed and watched the two chase after each other and laugh, not even noticing that she had gotten up and started to walk away.

"_I don't need this. I don't need to watch them flirt aimlessly. It's obvious they like each other so why am I still here?"_

Amy wiped a tear away from her eye and looked back at the two once more, before walking away.


	5. The Other Sweet Side

_Hey I'm back people! I really haven't been updating because I've gotten distracted by boys, friends and family, imvu and all that so yeah. Then I just lost motivation all together. But I've seen the reviews and didn't want to quit so I'm gonna start writing again. But I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow or the day after because I'm doing something for my birthday tomorrow. Then I'm hanging out with friends for my birthday the day after (July 2nd). I'm gonna be the big 15! So yeah....here it is!_

* * *

"Stop Crystal," Sonic laughed.

Crystal continued to tickle Sonic, after catching him from their game of tag, and jabbed him in the side causing him to squirm and jerk from side to side.

"Aha y-your gonna aha regret this." Sonic kicked himself up from the ground and picked Crystal up bridal style and walked towards the river.

"You can swim right?"

"Yeah, why? WAIT! No Sonic don't." But it was obviously to late as Sonic swung Crystal back and forth before tossing her into the water and wiped his hands off as if to say good riddance.

Seconds later Crystal popped up from the water and wiped her quills out of her face. Sonic laughed hysterically and fell on the ground holding his stomach.

"That was a good one huh, Amy?" Sonic turned to where Amy was standing but didn't see her. "Amy? Did you see where Amy went?"

"No not a clue," Crystal lied even though she knew she saw Amy walk away from them, which soon after turned into a sprint.

"Sorry, Crystal, but I gotta go." Seconds later Sonic was gone leaving Crystal shivering in the water.

***

Amy shoved open her door with her bags of groceries and threw her keys on the table. "See I don't even need anymore groceries but this is what Sonic does to me," Amy mumbled.

She shut her door and slid against it, only to jump right back up as soon as someone knocked on her door.

"_Hmph! The nerve he has to come here."_

Amy moved away from the peephole and growled. She stared at the door for a minute straight, saying to herself, she wouldn't open the door. But she couldn't help herself as she flung the door open, knocking over her bags of groceries.

"Just what I need," Amy said under her breath as she bent over to pick her stuff up.

"I-uh…here lemme help," Sonic offered.

"No! Just…don't. Why are you here anyways? Done watching the sunset with Crystal?"

"Amy it's not like that-"

"Save it."

Amy shoved Sonic out of the way and finished stuffing the groceries sprawled across the floor back into the bag. Sonic stepped back, and didn't say anything, knowing Amy was mad at him.

"Well…ok. I guess I'll go then," Sonic mumbled barely audible.

Amy turned to watch Sonic leave but her eye spotted something behind his back. "Wait. what's that behind your back?"

"Oh. I passed by a flower shop on my way here and thought I would get you something. So I got you this it's uh, coopie-"

"Coreopsis. It represents cheerfulness," Amy laughed.

"_Aww how sweet. He always knows how to make me smile."_

"Yeah, that's what the lady said and it reminded me of you. Because your usually cheerful. But you haven't been lately. It's my fault and I'm really sorry. I just-"

"I forgive you," Amy interrupted.

"Huh? I mean, really?"

"Yeah, I do."

Amy smiled at Sonic as he walked up to her and handed her the flower. A light blush appeared on his face while he scratched his head.

"So um, I was thinking, we could…go out…on another date…alone. We could go to a restaurant, or something?"

"I'd like that," Amy said happily. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist and squeezed gently while resting her head on his shoulder.

Sonic was going to protest, but decided against it since Amy wasn't mad at him anymore, nor did he want her to be. He returned the hug and rubbed Amy's back with one hand, while stroking her hair with the other.

Before he realized it, they had been standing like that for two minutes, he pulled apart from Amy's hold and turned his back to her to hide his blush.

"Sooo… I'll meet you at Fancy's Place at seven?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Gotta go! Bye!" With that a burst of air was sent through Amy's hair as Sonic sped out the door.

"_He can be so sweet sometimes…I wish he was like that all the time."_

Amy twirled the flower through her fingers, and smiled, before shutting her door.


	6. Second offense

**_I'm back!!!_** _I had to go to Indiana for two weeks and yeah. Sorry I haven't updated. I was forced to leave. I'm hoping to finish this dedication up soon because it's taking longer than I thought. So yeah here it is...._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THAT!?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Amy growled and snatched the dress out of Rouge's hands.

"That's better," Rouge cooed.

Amy stared at the dress with disgust. It was a skimpy little black number that had no back to it and ruffled on the butt. The front had a deep-v cut that showed half of your chest…maybe even more.

"Go put it on. We don't have all day," Rouge demanded.

"Are you serious. I'll look like a tramp," Amy whined.

"Are you saying I wear sluttish clothes?"

"Nu-No it's not that…just never mind." Amy dragged her feet into her bathroom and slid the dress up her legs. "Uh…Rouge! Part of my bra is showing in the front. Is it suppose to be like that?"

"No, silly! You aren't suppose to wear one with that."

"Ha ha. Yeah I knew that," Amy lied.

"_I look like a whore."_

Amy pulled the dress back up over her hips, after fixing the "issue", and looked in the bathroom mirror. "Ugh, half of my thighs are showing." Amy pulled the dress down over her thighs and walked out the bathroom.

"Damn girl you look hot!"

"How am I suppose to wear this if it rises up over my ass every time I walk?"

"That's the whole point."

" I don't even think Sonic is like that."

"Every guy is like that no matter how innocent you think they are. Just ask Knuckles."

"Gross I don't wanna hear that!"

"Here put these on," Rouge instructed, handing Amy a pair of black strapey pumps with a diamond buckle on it. **(A/N:Is strapey a word lol?)**

Amy tried to push the heels on her feet but ended up falling down onto her butt and hit the white carpet.

"Watch it girl. If you fall in front of Sonic he is gonna get a good view. I had the very same mistake in that dress at a club."

"Great. Thanks for the warning," Amy hissed.

Amy stumbled over to the mirror clumsily and glanced. "Are you sure about this Rouge?"

"Positively 100%. Trust me."

"Well…ok."

"Now for your hair, hun."

Rouge went over to Amy's vanity and pulled a red curling iron out of a drawer. Rouge turned back around and saw Amy picking at the dress in the mirror.

"_I'll teach you."_

Rouge quietly waltzed behind Amy and clamped the curling iron in her ear.

"Ahh," Amy squealed.

"Time for you hair," Rouge said cheerfully. "Now sit!"

Amy did as she was told and sat on her vanity chair quietly.

"You'll be looking good in no time."

***

"Ok Amy now remember what I told you. Don't take off the shawl until Sonic takes it off for you. You don't want any other guys ogling at you before he gets the chance too."

"Yes, Rouge," Amy groaned.

Amy pushed Rouge to the front door and opened it.

"Remember to call me!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Bye." Amy slammed the door shut in a hurry and leaned against it. She obviously had no idea what the do's and don't were of a real date because she has never been on a real one.

Amy hurried into the kitchen to grab her little black purse and checked the clock.

"_It's 6:30. I better get going. I don't wanna be late."_

Amy headed out the front door and made her way into town. She got occasional glances from everyone as she walked down the streets of Station Square… if you call glares and dog whistles occasional.

Twenty-five minutes later Amy made it to the restaurant and sat down on a bench to wait for Sonic.

"_This is it…I hope he comes."_

_***_

"Stop Eggman!"

"Sonic, you fool, you'll never get her out of this one," Eggman laughed.

Sonic watched in awe as a big steel robot flew down from the sky and landed next to Eggman and Crystal, who was being held hostage.

"Meet E-237 prototype. It's one of the best yet."

"Yeah we'll just see about that, " Sonic said before charging at the robot.

"Stop, Sonic! You'll never beat something that size," Crystal yelled.

"Shush and pay attention," Eggman growled.

Crystal watched, tied to a tree, in horror as Sonic ran right into the giant robots hand and it caught him.

"Alright E-237, you know what to do," Eggman said excitedly.

Before the robot squeezed it's hand shut Sonic spin dashed right through it.

"Yeah, go Sonic!"

"Grrr! Get him you buffoon!"

"Yeah! Catch me ya big hunk-a-junk," Sonic cheered.

The robot caught up to Sonic and pounded it's fist right on Sonic, causing dust to fly up everywhere.

"Sonic, no!"

Crystal screamed as dust clouds settled over the scene.

"Ha Ha," Eggman cheered loudly.

Seconds later Sonic busted through the other robots arm and spun up it into the air and landed on Eggman's floating device, and smashed it into the ground.

"Agh! No! This isn't over!"

"Quick, Sonic-"

Before Crystal could finish what she was saying Sonic untied her and was running full speed back to town.

***

"_Once again he never came."_

Amy felt a tiny rain droplet fall on her face as she looked into the gray overcast.

"Just great."

The light drizzle turned into heavy rain in the blink of an eye. Amy ran under the ledge of the restaurant and watched the lighting in the sky, followed by thunder.

"Guess I'll have to walk home in a thunderstorm. And in Rouge's dress. Just my luck." Amy stepped onto the wet sidewalk and felt her heel snap, making her feet slide from under her.

"OUCH!!"

A large red Cadillac drove by at the same moment and splashed Amy with cold muddy water.

"Woohoo! Nice underwear babe!"

"Sorry, doll face. We didn't mean to get you wet."

"We have that effect on all the girls!"

Amy growled as the car full of perverts drove away laughing.

"JERKS!"

Amy huffed and got up off the sidewalk and made her way home in the pouring rain.

***

_Knock! Knock!_

"Amy?" Sonic pushed open the slightly cracked door and made his way inside quietly.

"Amy…" Sonic looked at Amy and realized her makeup was smudged, her hair was wet, and her dress was all muddy.

"_All of that and she still actually looks…kinda pretty."_

"Amy, please answer me."

Amy looked up from a picture she was staring at and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "What! What do you want now? Schedule another date then bail on me? Bring more flowers? Well save it."

Amy stood up and pulled her dress back down over her butt, because it was riding up, and turned her back to Sonic. Sonic eyed the back of Amy's short backless dress before speaking again.

"Nu-No, I came to say I'm sorry Crystal got-"

"Yeah I know. You saved her. That's what heroes do. But why does it always happen right before a date? Tell me? Is it just an excuse? Because you don't like me? I wish you could just…stop hurting my feelings and be real."

"Amy I-"

"Where is your head at…where is your heart?"

"I…someone has it."

Amy bit her lip to fight the tears back and turned to face Sonic.

"So that's it then? Just please leave, Sonic."

"Amy your not-"

"I don't WANT to listen to you anymore. Just please…GET OUT!"

Sonic's ears dropped after Amy screamed, and he turned and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll leave you alone now."

"_If this is what you want…I'll do it…because I care."_

Sonic turned and slammed the door shut before speeding off, leaving Amy standing there with tears streaming down her face. She knew she didn't mean what she said. Amy's breath quickened and her sobs became harsh making her fall to her knees. Amy curled into a ball on her living room floor, her hand over her heart, as she sobbed.


	7. Hurt feelings

_Hey everyone. I think I'm getting back on track here. I'm hoping this story should be finished in a week or less but I'm not totally sure. It depends on how on track I can stay. Wish me luck on that one. Here it is!_

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Ring!_

Amy lifted her head to the sound of the telephone and squinted at the brightness of the sun shining through her curtains.

"_Wha…I must've passed out on the floor or something."_

Amy scrambled to get up from the floor and reached for the phone, snatching it off the hook. "He-Hello," Amy grumbled tiredly.

"Hey, Hun. How did the date go last night? Were you to "busy" to call me and spill the details?"

"No, Rouge. I don't wanna talk about it," Amy replied quickly.

"What's wrong? You sound horrible, dear. I'll be right over in a minute."

"No, Rouge I'm fine just-"

_Click!_

"Just great." Amy pushed her bangs off her sweaty forehead and cursed herself mentally for answering the phone. "I should get dressed before she comes here." Amy got up off the floor and walked slowly up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed staring at nothing for who knows how long.

"_Sonic…Did all of that really just happen?"_

The memories flooded back through Amy's head and a new wave off pain washed over Amy, causing fresh tears to form in her beautiful jade eyes.

"No…Sonic," Amy cried silently and put her head in her hands.

_Knock! Knock!_

Amy heard the Bat's distant yelling and pounding on the door so she wiped her tears away quickly and ran down stairs to open the door.

"Amy! Are you all right what happened!? Your eyes are all red!" Rouge stepped inside and immediately grabbed the sick little pink hedgehog in to her arms and held her. Amy bit her lip and tried to fight back the tears, but had no such luck as they began to flow freely. Amy finally gave up and started sobbing on Rouge's shoulder and shaking violently.

For two hours Rouge tried to calm Amy down, but every time she got Amy to explain a little she ended up crying again.

"Alright the direct approach isn't working…how about I make you some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie so you'll feel better then we can talk about it. Sound good?"

"But R-Rouge you n-never c-cook or m-make anything," Amy sobbed.

"Well this is a one time thing, pinky. Are you in or not? I'm not being nice for the heck of it."

"Thanks, Rouge."

"No problem, hot stuff."

Amy went to lay on the couch, after standing up for two hours sobbing, and collapsed on it and clicked on the TV after wrapping a blanket around her.

_Bang!_

"Rouge, you okay in there?"

"Heh heh. Yeah just going through your dishes."

"…ok." Amy muted the TV and listened to Rouge stumble around in the kitchen. Amy had to fight the urge to laugh but lost control when Rouge broke her nail pushing a button on the microwave.

"DAMN IT!!!" Rouge continued to yell and curse and bang pots around in Amy's kitchen.

Amy laughed uncontrollably for three minutes straight until she actually realized she was laughing and felt a little better.

_Knock! Knock!_

Amy wrapped her blanket around her and made her way to the door.

"Who is it?"

"I dunno, Rouge. Lemme look." Amy peeked through the peephole and nearly cursed out loud.

"_Crystal!? What the hell does she think she's doing here? She's got some nerve. Lil heifer!!!"_

Amy bit her tongue and opened the door.

"Hi, Amy. Oh, my! Amy you look horrible," Crystal exclaimed. She studied the dark circles under Amy's eyes and almost felt pity. Almost.

"I'm fine," Amy hissed.

"Well, listen. Sonic feels really bad about missing your date and-"

"Amy, is this the little heifer!? You've got some nerve coming here, honey! I oughta-"

"Rouge, it's ok. Go back in the kitchen please," Amy said quickly and pushed Rouge back into the house.

"Amy, don't listen to anything she says," Rouge growled, and gave Crystal a look, before going back into the kitchen.

"What were you saying?"

"Sonic feels bad about ditching you before your date."

Amy gritted her teeth at the word ditched and let out a breath. "Tell me something I _Don't_ know."

"He wants to make it up to you. Come to the park tomorrow at three."

"Why should I? Are you gonna crash this date too?"

"Amy, listen I'm sorry for everything. Sonic is really torn up about this. Just please…come." Crystal gave Amy a quick hug and pulled away. "Think about it." Crystal smiled before turning away and walking down the sidewalk.

Amy stood there stunned and lost for words.

"_Is Sonic really that sorry? Should I go?"_

"Amy! Hot chocolate is ready!"

"…ye-yeah Rouge! Coming!" Amy went inside, after finishing up her thoughts, and shut the door.

"_That was too easy."_


	8. Everything's Not as it Seems

"_Aww, Amy looks so cute when she is sleep. Also when she isn't blubbering about Sonic. I wish I could stay with her but I have an assignment from G.U.N tomorrow. She'll be alright."_

Rouge gently lifted Amy's messy-haired head off of her and slid her lap from under Amy and laid her back down without waking her up. Rouge grabbed the remote off Amy's wooden coffee table and clicked the TV off and placed it back where she got it. The Bat whispered a soft goodbye to Amy and quietly locked the door before she went on her way.

***

"Mmm…ugh. Rouge," Amy groaned tiredly. "Rouge?" Amy decided to open her eyes after she got no reply.

Amy opened her eyes and squinted from the bright sunrise coming through her window. She searched the room for Rouge but saw no one.

"Man, what time is it. I still feel super tired."

Amy crawled out of her comfy blanket and tip-toed around the kitchen because her tiled floor was so cold.

"_Wow it's 7:00. No wonder I'm tired. I mines well go back to bed."_

Amy took a step forward and felt the back of her ruined black dress rise up. "I forgot I was wearing this ugly thing still. Time for a shower."

Amy went up to her cozy little pink room and grabbed all her personal belongings, and a towel, and headed into her small white bathroom. She dropped her stuff on the floor and started the shower water. Amy looked around her bathroom and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Amy glared at the revealing little wrinkled black dress she had on and the makeup that was still smeared up from her puffy eyes, down to her cheeks.

Amy peeled the dress off, that clung to her body, in a hurry and hopped into the shower. She felt relaxed as the hot, steamy water beat against her body. Amy washed the makeup off her face and scrubbed her fur clean of all the mud then made her way up to her quills. Once she finished she looked like herself again. A beautiful young pink hedgehog with enchanting Jade eyes. Amy let the water soothe her a little more before she washed up one more time, rinsed, then toweled off before getting out the shower.

She wrapped her towel around herself and went back to her room to pick out her attire for the day. She slid open her light pink double door closet and shuffled through her clothes til she came to a white spaghetti strap sundress with black polka dots. She pulled it off the hanger, grabbed her matching white leggings with black polka dots, matching flats, and a special set of bra and underwear so she could wear her dress.

"_I was just gonna lay this out and get some pj's. But it's so nice today. I'm not even tired anymore so mines well get dressed and go shopping. And maybe go to the park if I have time…"_

But Amy was obviously was gonna go or else she wouldn't have picked all that stuff out. Amy slid the dress up her body and zipped the back up. She gave a quick pose and twirled in front her life-size mirror before going over to her vanity.

Amy pulled out a curling iron and let it heat up, while brushing out her messy quills.

"_This is gonna take a while…"_

***

Amy brushed off her dress and slid on her shoes before going over to her mirror and checking out her completed look. She smiled and fixed her polka dot head band that matched her dress and adjusted the black belt that separated the top part of dress from the skirt before she was satisfied.

"Perfect! Oh wait, one more thing." Amy pulled the dress back up over her chest and put her hands on her hips. "All better."

With that Amy headed out the house and decided to get some breakfast before she went shopping.

***

Amy walked through Station Square and glanced up at the big clock tower.

"_It's 2:30. Maybe I should walk around and forget about the park."_

She "absent-mindedly" walked through Station to her unknown destination. But deep down she knew she was heading the direction of the park on purpose.

***

"Sonic! Come on, talk to me," Crystal begged.

Crystal scooted closer to Sonic and put both of her legs on the bench near Sonic so he could get a good look. But Sonic failed to even notice because he had his head in his hands.

"I'm trying to make you feel better. But if you don't want me to I'll just leave," Crystal lied and got up off the bench and turned her back to Sonic. She knew she wasn't going anywhere if she wanted her plan to work.

"No. Crystal…stay. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"Well…if you insist." Crystal turned back to Sonic and skipped over to the bench and sat extremely close to Sonic, who once again failed to notice…and care.

Out the corner of her eye, Crystal saw Amy slowly coming towards the park entrance. "Perfect," Crystal mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

Crystal anticipated just the right moment for Amy to enter the park.

"_She's almost there…in three…two…one!"_

Crystal placed her hands on Sonic's face, and turned it towards hers, and mashed her lips onto Sonic's.

Amy stood in shock as she watched the two hedgehog's kiss for a second before turning and sprinting out the park.

Sonic's eyes were wide, as he looked into Crystal's, and saw the reflection of a pink hedgehog running away. He pushed Crystal's hands off his face and pulled away.

"What are you doing, Sonic? I thought you wanted me to-"

"Sorry, Crystal. You're a great _friend_. But nothing more." Sonic got up off the bench and sprinted off after Amy.

"What! You won't like her more than me after I get rid of her." Crystal lifted up her wrist, pushed a button, and screamed into it. "Eggman! Get that girl before she ruins what _you_ promised _me!_"

"A deal is a deal but you must bring Sonic to me before you can have what I promised."

"Yeah, whatever. Their headed in the general direction of Mystic Ruins."

"I'll be there to get you so we can cut the girl off."

"Just _shut up _and _hurry up_!"


	9. Why?

Amy scurried across the heart of Station Square as fast as she could to get to the train station before Sonic came chasing after her, which she knew he would. Tears began to slid down her cheeks at the thought of Sonic calling her name after she seen him and Crystal kissing.

What did he want to say? Tell Amy he's sorry she saw him kissing another girl and that she'll get over it. She obviously still wasn't over Sonic missing their last date. This made it even worse for her now. The Tears flowed freely by the time she made it on to a train to the Mystic Ruins.

People on the train stared at Amy with sympathy, but turned their heads the other way when she spotted them eyeing her crying.

As soon as the train came to a halt, Amy got up and bolted out the doors before any of the other people were out their seats.

She raced through the train station, her breath became short as she raced for the exit. When she made it outside she gasped for air and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She felt as if she would never get enough air being around all of those judgmental people.

At last, Amy caught her breath and started to move towards the forest so she could sort through her thoughts and think of what to do.

"_I don't need this. I don't need them. All he does is hurt me so why do I still care? I'm only going to get hurt again. So why not turn my back now and never look back again? I have to promise myself if I want it this much, I have to go for it."_

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and advanced further into the forest so she could pull herself together.

"I thought I would find you here. Moping that your blue boyfriend doesn't want you anymore. Too bad, he wants me."

Amy looked up from the ground and spotted The light blue hedgehog leaning against the tree in a ruffled baby blue mini skirt that matched her long quills, a white spaghetti strap, and white flip-flops.

"Back off. I don't want anything to do with you or him," Amy growled.

"What's wrong? Scared you lost him for good?"

"Enough, Crystal. Just do as you were told and get Sonic while I dispose of her," Eggman ordered from his floating device.

Crystal stepped forward towards Amy and stretched. "Too bad it has to end like this. I know karate. And you have no chance against me with that wimpy hammer. So you mines well give up now," Crystal laughed.

"Oh, Really? Then you must not know me," Amy forewarned and summoned her hammer.

"Crystal! What are you doing? Stop this foolishness or I will not give you anything I promised," Eggman bellowed.

Crystal pulled back from her fighting stance and glared at Eggman, before brushing past Amy and leaving.

"Now give up, Amy!" Eggman lowered his device and pushed a button and a claw came out and grabbed Amy by the corner of her dress before she could turn and run away.

***

"Amy! Amy!" Sonic pushed against the crowd in the train station til he finally made it outside.

"_She's not here."_

Sonic hung his head in defeat and made his way towards the forest to continue his search for Amy.

"Sonic!"

Sonic's head shot up to the sound of his name, but quickly returned to the ground when he saw Crystal shoot through the tall oak trees.

"Sonic! I found Amy! Eggman has her," Crystal said breathlessly.

"Where is she?"

"F-Follow me." Crystal turned and dashed back into the forest with Sonic nearby.

After running for what seemed like forever to Sonic, Crystal finally stopped in front of a bunch of tall pine trees.

"She's right through there," Crystal whispered.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

Sonic walked in front of the Crystal and pushed the tree branches aside. "I don't see anyone."

"Sorry, Sonic," Crystal said and lowered a stick on top of Sonic's head and watched him fall to the ground unconsciously.

***

"_Oh, man. Where am I?"_

Sonic rubbed his head and heard shouts ringing in his ears, giving him an instant headache.

"You promised me if I brought Sonic to you he would fall in love with me!"

"Did you really think I would let Sonic go, and at that let you have him?"

"Give me what you promised or else!"

"Or else what? Your gonna tell Sonic to get me. After what you did he probably hates you."

Sonic's eyes fluttered open and he sat up from the grass he'd been laying into look around. Sonic saw Crystal before him, yelling at Eggman. Before Sonic could ask where Amy was he saw her inside of a claw coming from Eggman's hovering buggy, battered and dirty.

"Amy!"

Crystal twisted towards Sonic and instantly looked worried. "Sonic! I'm so sorry-"

"She's not sorry. Especially if she brought you to me. She tried to make you fall in love with her and get rid of Amy," Eggman explained with a wicked grin on his face.

"Sonic I-"

"Is it true? Well?" Sonic frowned at Crystal and waited for her answer.

Crystal stuttered and backed away from Sonic, "…Yes."

Sonic's frown turned to an angry one as he got up and brushed past Crystal to get closer to Eggman.

"Well since I have Amy, I don't need you anymore Crystal. Come get her if you want her," Eggman challenged.

"With pleasure," Sonic replied confidently and jumped up in one swift movement and grabbed Amy's unconscious body from the claw and landed.

"Agh! No! Get Back here, Sonic." Eggman pushed a button and the claw retracted back then flew towards Sonic.

Sonic jumped out the way and grabbed Crystal, with his free hand, and threw her over his other shoulder and hi-tailed it out of there before the claw even got to his previous position.

"Wait, Sonic. Why are you saving me?" Sonic didn't reply and kept running.

As soon as he got far enough away from Eggman, he set Crystal down in a little clearing with a beautiful meadow and wildflowers. It was the kind of place you could only imagine.

"Because no matter how low down you were to me, I won't be like that to you. But I have to ask, why did you want me to fall in love with you?"

"Well…you probably don't remember me. But you saved me before we met again that day you took me to the coffee shop. I was an ugly little blue hedgehog girl you saved from a fire. You grabbed me from the roof of a building and jumped all the way down. When you put me down, you smiled at me a smile I would never forget. Ever since then I had to see you again. So I looked for you, but instead I found Eggman. He promised me if I brought you to him, he would give me whatever I want and get you to fall in love with you."

"Wow," Sonic muttered. He set Amy down gently and bent down next to Crystal.

"I know it's stupid."

"Well if you wanted me to fall in love with you…Eggman is definitely not the way. You just have to be you and hope that I like you for you." Sonic smiled and put his hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Sonic?"

Sonic and Crystal both turned towards Amy, who was sitting up.

"You! Sonic why are you talking to her when she tried to set both you and me up?" Amy got up and summoned her hammer.

"Amy, no! No matter what she did, don't sink to her level. You and I are both better than that. I know you wanna hurt her for hurting you…but don't." Sonic got up and went over to Amy and made her lower her hammer.

Amy growled at Sonic and glared at Crystal and sighed. With a snap of her fingers her hammer disappeared. "I ask myself why I listen to someone who hurts me as much as you," Amy mumbled.

"Amy, I don't mean to hurt you…it just happens."

"Great explanation. But if being friends with you means taking that, then I don't wanna be your friend. Sorry. I can't handle it." Amy brushed past Sonic and walked into the forest.

"I deserved that," Sonic mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Crystal said again.

"I know you are. But since you did that to me…your gonna have to find a way out of this forest by yourself. I've got a girl to catch."

"Wait!" But before Crystal could finish a puff of dust lingered where Sonic once stood.

"Just great. But I guess I deserved that too." Crystal got up and smiled at the spot where Sonic once stood before turning and treading through the forest.


	10. Catch me if you can

Well this is the last chapter. I hoped you liked the story. Especially you Bestie! I'm gonna re-edit this and I'm off to another adventure! I got the name of the chapter from the song off Sonic Riders Zero Gravity called "Catch me if you can". It's a great song. Well here it is. _Review!_

* * *

"Amy!"

"_Don't turn around. Don't look back. If you want this that badly don't give in. Don't even look at him!"_

"Amy. There you are. I've been looking for you," Sonic said quickly and stepped in front of Amy to block her path.

"_Damn, you looked. You looked at those captivating emerald green eyes. The ones you love so much."_

Sonic attempted to make eye contact with Amy, but failed as she bent her head down quickly towards the ground. Sonic kinda shuffled his feet back and forth, trying to think of something to say.

"What do you want, Sonic? I told you we weren't friends anymore. I would appreciate it if you would make this easy for me and leave me alone," Amy growled and pushed past Sonic.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Sonic got a hold of Amy's arm to stop her from going. Amy eyed Sonic's hand around her arm and snatched it away quickly.

"Well if you can answer this question, then I'll let you talk to me," Amy proposed.

"Uh…if I don't like it, can I pass?"

"I'm not playing around. Why did you help her out? Are you too much in love to see that she played you?"

Sonic bit his lip to fight back the laughter, but failed miserably. Sonic hunched over in a laughing fit and slapped his knee repeatedly. Amy felt suddenly embarrassed, and blushed a deep red in response to Sonic's reaction.

"You know what? Forget it," Amy hissed.

"Wait! No, no. I'm sorry. It's just too funny. Me? In love with Crystal? You've got to be kidding," Sonic laughed. "She's not even my type."

"I'm leaving."

"Ok! Sorry. You were serious?"

Amy's blush still dominated her face so much she had to cover her face with her hands and answer, "No, duh!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't I think that! You two were always together and playing around," Amy mumbled because she was too embarrassed to really yell at him.

"That's never gonna happen," Sonic laughed.

"Well then…what did you mean when you said 'Someone had your heart'?"

"What did you think I meant? But you wouldn't let me finish," Sonic reminded.

"I thought you meant…Crystal."

"Do I really have to say what I meant? I don't want you getting all gushy on me."

"I'm not gonna get gushy on you! I'm mad at you remember!? It would be nice to hear it though," Amy argued and gave Sonic a mischievous smile.

"Well…I kinda…meant. Uh, you," Sonic mumbled quickly.

Amy's heart rate sped up dramatically as soon as Sonic said the word you. She almost hugged Sonic, but decided she would tease him a little bit for hurting her feelings.

"Hmm, interesting."

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Well…no."

"What do you mean!? I just told you I liked you!" Sonic covered his mouth as soon as the words slipped, fearing the people around had heard.

"_I'm fresh out of ideas now. I really screwed up this time. The only idea I have left is to kiss her. I don't think I'm ready for that yet... but I know she's wanted it before. Does she want it now?"_

"You hurt my feelings…bad. I can't just forgive you like that," Amy explained.

Sonic stepped forward towards Amy and put his hands on her shoulders. "Amy, I'm really really sorry. I know you here it all the time. But I'm being real this time. Lemme make it up to you."

Sonic leaned forward towards Amy and shut his eyes. Amy's eyes widened and she started to panic and put a finger in front of her lips. Sonic lightly kissed Amy's finger for a second, before he realized it wasn't her lips. He blinked a couple times and opened his eyes to Amy shaking her head.

"Just because you try to kiss me, doesn't mean I'll forgive you. Besides people are staring," Amy whispered nervously.

Sonic glanced to the street, and saw a crowd of people staring at him and Amy. He pulled away quickly and stepped away from Amy.

"Well, how about we go somewhere else. Like a date," Sonic suggested.

"I've heard that before."

"Well I mean it. Right now."

Amy looked down, at her worn out dress, and back up ar Sonic. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"But I'm a mess."

"Amy you look nice. You always do."

"Are you saying I'm pretty?"

"Yes. Now lets go," Sonic said anxiously, eyeing the people staring at him, and scooped Amy up and dashed off towards downtown Station Square.

***

"Here we are, Ames." Sonic set Amy down in front of an expensive looking restaurant, called Wine n' Dine, and ushered her towards the door.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No! Your not even old enough…I am," Sonic said proudly.

"Your not drinking in front of me. Besides you're the one taking me home," Amy argued.

"Fine."

Sonic pushed Amy through the restaurant and pulled a chair out for her, before forcefully sitting her down. Amy bowed her head nervously, seeing all the people staring at her. Sonic looked at all the people once, causing everyone to immediately put their heads down.

"Thanks," Amy mumbled.

"You look fine. Honestly." Sonic reached over and pulled a piece of grass out of her hair and flicked it off his gloved fingers.

Amy blushed furiously and looked down. "You were serious about making it up to me, huh?"

"Yep," Sonic replied confidently. "And there still is much more to come."

***

"Was it necessary for you to order one plate of spaghetti?"

"Mhm. It's a date isn't it?" Sonic smiled mischievously and wrapped his arm around Amy before exiting the restaurant.

As soon as the two stepped from under the ledge of the restaurant, droplets of rain began to fall from the sky.

"Just great," Amy mumbled.

"Well, we better get you home before it gets worse."

"But, Sonic, you hate the rain. You can go home. I'll be fine really."

"Nah. I think I'll run you home." Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and dashed through Station Square.

It took five minutes to get to Amy's house. By the time the two hedgehogs did, they were soaked from the newly formed thunderstorm. Amy's quills were all stringy and her white dress clung to her body. Sonic's fur was soaked as well.

Sonic set Amy down gently on her porch and they both looked out into the rain.

"Wow. We made it before it got to the worse part," Amy said thankfully. She looked down and realized her bra was showing through her dress and crossed her arms quickly.

"Yeah, your right."

"Sonic, do you wanna stay here. I mean it's raining and all-"

"Nah. I gotta run anyways," Sonic laughed and eyed Amy, "Besides you need to change."

Amy blushed and bowed her head to hide her face from Sonic. Sonic chuckled and stepped forward to grab Amy's chin and tilted it upwards. Amy's blush deepened as soon as she looked in to Sonic's intense eyes. He stared at her for a minute then tilted his head to the side slightly, and parted his lips before kissing Amy

Amy's eyes were wide open in shock as she felt Sonic's soft lips against her own. When she finally realized she wasn't dreaming, she closed her eyes and parted her lips as well, and kissed Sonic back lightly.

As soon as Sonic felt Amy's lips push back gently on his, he considered it a kiss and pulled away. "Well, Ames. You got your dream kiss and I got mines. Heh Heh Bye!"

Amy opened her eyes and felt a burst of wind fly in her face. "Ugh! He thought I was mad this time!? Wait til he sees me next time. Hmph. Men."


End file.
